Retake! Make Our Future
by CreCre
Summary: A life with four kids? Sasori and Deidara didn't plan it. They didn't plan on this, or the fact that having kids will change them forever. In what ways, though? -setinthefuture-
1. Chapter 1

_Bright blue eyes looked up at the building before them, a slight dread entering the usually cheerful atmosphere._

_"Where are finally here. This is what you wanted, right?" The red-head gazed at his lover._

_Deidara looked at Sasori, a wavering smile on his face. Nodding, he squeezed the other's hand, before they stepped inside the tall cold building._

**History…**

It is the year 2167, a year where everything is different and nothing is what it once was-except for pizza. Advances in Medical Science is far beyond from imagined, most living longer than normal, and with more children-few of them ever survived.

All of the people living here, in Amegakure, based their lives on three rules:

1) All marriages are allowed. No exceptions. Heterosexual, Homosexual, Bisexual, all of it. Though homosexual marriages are the most common, heterosexualism being in only about ten percent of the population.

2) Baby making is legal and required. Everyone must have at least one child. A few decades after the before mentioned law, there was a major decline of new born children. This became a problem; there would be no more heirs left and they could not illegalize the very much popular law. Thus, a major investment was made in the science of genetics and pregnancy. The first child was made in 2124, and the process of baby making was born. The main company in this business in BMC.

3)Crime and Violence are two major problems in Amegakure. It has been increasing rapidly in the last ten years. If charged for murderer, theft, manipulation, or rape, the Leader of Amegakure takes care of the problem immediately. Most likely than not, he will send associates after you. Anyone charged with the above mentioned categories has not been seen again.

Pein has about fifteen close friends, two of them being Deidara and Sasori.

Anyone close to Pein is automatically intertwined with all three of the rules, while most of the population has to deal with second law.

The two before mentioned people have known each other for six years, spending five of those as a married couple. Being wed off while still young irritated the both of them, and the had a few problems in the beginning, but it was the way their families worked. In time, they met Pein, and old school mate, and agreed to help him in gaining a massive amount of control and power over the people. He succeeded and became the leader of all, or God, as he referred to himself, while Sasori and Deidara began living on their own, just a few miles from the main office.

_Everyone must have at least one child._Sasori and Deidara have avoided that, until now.

**Where we left off…**

The cold air hit them, reliving them of the late summer breeze. The walls were mainly made of glass, but there was a very few chance of it being broken- they were next to a diminishing forest in the outskirts of the city. A sunset could be seen, tainting the white rooms a light orange, setting at the east horizon through the very crowded downtown; earth had flipped its orbit.

The president of the company walked towards them, smiling widely. She had on a white lab coat, a black blouse underneath. Konan, the woman who seemed to be the second most powerful person in the world, stood before them. Seeing her reminded Deidara of the rumors-her affairs with their Leader.

"Here to finally get the babies you have so much avoided?"

Deidara nodded, "We want quadruplets. Two boys and two girls."

Konans smile grew. This should bring in more money, even if it was from two of her co-workers. "Shall we begin?"

It begun with basic blood test, and samples. Sasori's DNA was going to be tweaked into a female. Then, there were the adjustments. Deidara's personality DNA was going to join with Sasori's and vice-versa.

In the end, standing before a holographic computer, Konan pressed, 'Begin.' Nothing made a sound. She looked back at the male couple, grinning. "Its all done! Come back in about nine or ten months, by then they will be six months into after birth development.

They both nodded, speechless by the fact that they were going to be parents in a few months. Would it be difficult? Would it be as harsh as Konans own children?

When they stepped out the see through doors, a receipt printed out, and Deidara read it carefully, memorising its every detail. Date, Time, Price... He turned to Sasori, a slightly dazed smile playing at his lips.

"Finally."

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_PLEASE READ MESSAGE BELOW!_**

**_Okay, so I began the story again. More details, more flashbacks, more facts, and hopefully, more entertainment. _**

**_Heh, if you read the first version, you should see where all of this is going. _**

**_Hope you like this one as well as the others!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara lifted the covers and slipped into bed, snuggling close to Sasori. The nine months were almost through, and they had everything ready in their five room home. The two rooms down the left hallway were painted each their geneder colors; baby blue, and baby pink.

Deidara looked up at Sasori, who was sitting up, back on the pillows, reading a book. "Danna, un, do you think anything will go wrong with our babies?"

Sasori looked down at him, a small smile on his pale face. "Don't worry too much. Worst case scenario: And idiot and a moron mess with the DNA fragments and our children come out acting like them, but there's still a 99.999999% chance that will never happen."

"And whats left, yeah?" asked Deidara. "What will we do if it _does_ happen?"

The red head thought about it. "Then well live with it. It would be a daily reminder of how stupid they are."

Deidara giggled.

Sasori closed his book and put it aside_. _He turned to Deidara, and evil smirk playing at his lips. "Our last week together. Best enjoy this."

* * *

A week later they were back at the Industry. The same scene from nine months before played once again as they entered the building, except for the fact that it was colder.

They wandered around in the hallways, taking their time, seeing new people. They even met a Naruto and a Sasuke, who seemed to be Itachi's younger brother. Deidara spent some time cooing over their blond child.

After a few hours inside the building, they finally gathered enough courage to go see Konan. They crossed through a few rooms and hallways. Deidara let go of his tight grip on Sasori's hand and ran towards somebody. Tobi. Looking up, Sasori muttered a quick 'Hi' to Itachi, ignoring Deidara's ex.

"Hn." He responded.

Sasori gazed at pair. Deidara was on top of Tobi, holding him in a firm hug. "Its been so long, un!" said Deidara to the orange masked man.

"Its been only about two days, brat," muttered Sasori darkly. "Can you let go of the idiot, now?"

Tobi began hugging his senpai back, ignoring Sasori's comment. "Finally Tobi sees his Senpai! Tobi has something to tell you! It's about Itachi-san and Tobi staying here in the huge building."

"Eh? Really, un? For how long?" Deidara stood up and let go of Tobi.

"About nine months," answered Itachi.

Sasori looked at him. "Eh...What about Jamal and Smith?"

"They've got Kisame, do they not? And Jamal..."

Then Konan appeared. She looked worn out and a scowl was the most noticable thing on her. "I have your heirs ready, but a couple of news coming along with the children."

As they walked down another set of winding hallways, Konan explained. "Tobi and Itachi have been staying here for the past few months, and a few days after you gave me the data, somehow, I don't know how, they managed to change half of the personalities of your children. I hadn't noticed it until it was two late. They were four month's old when I found out. The effects are incredebly visible in their actions even at this young age. There was only a 0.000001 of this happening, but it just did. Your six month old's are a mess, see for yourselves."

As they walked into the closed off room, minture disasters crashed down.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_Eh..._**

**_Next chapter is here, hope you like it. The three facts thing will come in soon, hopefully. Just not now, since I'm barely getting into this once more. And I've got other stories..._**

**_Eh...Sorry?_**

**_But I do hope that this one is better than the original. It is still up, though I plan to remove it when this Retake finishes..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori face palmed when he saw the two girls. Deidara's mini girl Sasori's. Yes, they did look like a tiny, six month version of him, but they were laughing at nothing in the middle of the room. Attacked by a fit of giggles. No one has seen the redhead laugh as hard as that, but this was the exact way he would've looked. Like a blob of joyous slobbery happiness. Except the slobbery part.

The two girls, whom Deidara had not yet named, began crawling towards the blonde, smiling the whole way. The meant to be dull brown eyes, were bright, almost like a pice of melted chocolate.

Deidara sat on the floor, next to the redheads. "I was gonna name them something else, like Jassemin, or Cryntel, but Obi and Abia are the only names I think fit them at this moment, un," he said, holding the hand of the one with the curliest red hair. "Abia. The one with the straight hair has to be Obi. Kinda like Tobi, un." Deidara smimed up at Tobi.

"Obi's a boy name," muttered Konan, confused at how lightly the blonde taken everything. He wasn't whipping out bombs, or trying to kill them all like he did when Hidan took one of his clay arts.

Tobi began jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. "Does that mean that DeiDei liked Tobi's sur-prize? Does it?"

Deidara nodded, a dreamy smile still on his lips. He stood up and took Abia into his arms, handing her to Konan, and took Obi into his own arms.

Sasori shook his head before looking at the two babies left. He was going to name these two. These were his mini Deidara's.

The two unnamed halfyears where at the corners of the room, silently watching the scene with very little interest. Their dull blue eyes shared nothing about them.

Deidara brushed back the bangs covering his left eye. "I can't tell where they got that from. Itachi or Sasori." He turned around and began leaving. "I'll get my two set up while you find out what Itachi did to the boys," he called out over his shoulder. Konan and Tobi followed Deidara out, the two girls still laughing.

Sasori walked towards the closest mini-Deidara to his right. "Now lets see what that bastard did to you," he whispered as he picked up the first one. This one had dilated pupils, looking the most alive out of the two. "This one must be Deidara's right side," Sasori said slowly. He handed the kid to Itachi, muttering, "Bastard," once more.

"I can hear you, you know," Itachi said as he began digging around one of his pockets.

The red head ignored him as he picked up the second one. "He looks like and emo version of Deidara," Sasori commented. He had constricted pupils, and at first, Sasori had tought that he lacked them. "Must be his left side."

Sasori turned back to Itachi, who just finished putting silver eyeliner on the first one. He handed Sasori the black eyeliner.

"This is how you'll tell them apart," Itachi said simply, putting away the pencils. "Besides the pupils, that is..."

Sasori looked at the Deidara look-a-likes. "And now for the names..."

A minutes of silence stretched on. "Amara for the one with black eyeliner on because it means everlasting an darkness last for ever, plus, he seems evil... and Akira for the other one since silver is bright and clear."

Itachi gave a lazy look to Sasori. "Isn't 'Amara' a _girl_ name?"

Sasori shrugged, his pale brown eyes scanning over Amara. "He looks like a girl, anyways. Evil, and he reminds me of, you know, me. By the way...are you following us home?"

Itachi shrugged, answering in a monotone voice. "Maybe. I can't go home, and I'm tired of cold hard beds. You still have the guest rooms?"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "I guess. Let's go find the other's."

* * *

Deidara dropped the extra bags of baby clothing at the door and went to take his girls to their rooms.

"You are gonna love the room sooo much, yeah!" he kept cooing, while Sasori began settting up dinner. Unlike most people, he liked to do things the old fashion way. Reeeaaaalllyyy old fashined way.

Itachi was sitting in the living room with Amara and Akira, ignoring them and changing the diffrent programs, not that Ama and Aki minded much. "Theres nothing on your hv." Itachi informed Sasori, who was trying to stop a small fire on the 'stove'.

"I dont care, " Sasori called out back, hacking a bit when black smoke entered his non-exisistent lungs. "Why are'nt you helping? You're letting the boys do...you know, nothing at all. Try to make them laugh, or some thing, guy who messed up their future."

Itachi yawned. "First, I am in no way related to them by DNA -" he ignored Sasori's 'Yeah, you are,' "-and Second, I have all the rights in the world to be lazy for once."

"Ugh," Sasori said loudly from the kitchen. "Is it still Jamal?"

"No. Kisame did _it_ again."

"He bit you?" asked Sasori. He had to admit, that happened quite often.

"No, the other thing."

"Um...Raped you?" he suggested. Probably Itachi wasn't in the mood, and Kisame was ready to...

"No, he did that two weeks ago."

Silence..."Was it the blue sushi?"

"Yes."

"Why do you two _always_ fight over some useless raw fish?" Sasori asked, exasperated, dumping a bucket of water over the stove.

* * *

Deidara walked back into the living room after singing the girls, Obi and Abia, into a light asleep. He sat down next to Itachi, who was having an emo moment over raw fish. "Blue sushi?"

Itachi didn't look up. "Yes."

Deidara shook his head and took a look at the two male six month olds. He picked up the closest one, Akira. "Who the hell put eye liner on them, un?" The blonde asked annoyingly to nobody.

"Itachi," Sasori called out. "Its the only way to tell them apart."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "And I suppose you put black eyeliner on Amara because it means everlasting, un?"

Sasori's head poked into the living room. "How did you know?"

"Motherly instincts."

Sasori smirked, "Alright, _Mom_. I call Dad!" He went back to his attemp cooking. "Oh, theres also the pupils, in case you cant tell."

"What about them?" Deidara looked into Akira's mostly black eyes. Then at Amara's. "Whoa, un."

"I know."

Itachi lifted his head up, and turned to Deidara. "Hidan and Kakuzu are going to stop by today, I forgot to tell you. They also made babies."

"Ugh...Don't say that, your making me have creepy thougts, yeah."

Sasori walked back into the living room after giving up the effort in making dinner, and ordered pizza instead. "Its kinda hard to imagine them with children. I bet they only made one," he said, leaning against a white wall. "Poor kid..."

Deidara shook his head, his blonde hair following him. "They would have two, un. That way they won't fight over what the children learn." A doorbell dinged-donged trough the house. "I'll get it."

. .

He came back out with Hidan and Kakuzu on his tail. They were carrying each a six-month old baby.

"Told you," sing-songed Deidara as he sat down back in his spot. He bagan inspecting his nails, trying not to stare at the new children in the room.

Hidan walked over to the only spare couch and took up the whole space, sitting the baby next to him. A silver haired mini Hidan. "So, how did your fuckers end up?" he asked Sasori. Kakuzu sat down next to Sasori, holding another version of him without all of the scars.

"Pretty well..." said the red-head, "...considering the fact that an idiot and a bastard messed with the DNA."

"Tobi and Itachi?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm still here, you know," repeated Itachi, while Sasori nodded.

"And you got two bitchy blondies's? That must be fucking harsh." Hidan poked Amara in the stomach. When the small blonde didn't react, Hidan pushed him, making Amara fall back. He snikered. "Just like the original."

"And two mini Sasori's, un!" Deidara stood up and took Hidan's hand, running out of the room, planing to torture him for what he did.

Kakuzu looked back at Sasori. "Four?"

"Deidara's wish. Plus it's easy to see who's who, now. Is anybody else coming?"

"I heard Orochimaru wanted to see how yours ended up..." Kakuzu said slowly.

Itachi scowled. "That bastard better not touch my Sasori-kun..."

"Your...?"

Sasori pried Itachi away from him, who had begun grabbing onto him.

Kakuzu blinked. "Am I missing something...?"

Sasori sighed. "Aperently, Itachi can see the future."

"And you're gonna end up living with me," Itachi declared. "While Deidara leaves you for someone else."

"Deidara leaving me...? I hate you."

"He could be wrong," Kakuzu offered. "Oh, Magnus is still here." Kakuzu put his version on the floor to pick up the other one. "Can't let mine get hurt. Magnus is going to be rich someday and he has to look better than Hidan himself."

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_Better, longer...ish?_**

**_I found another way to tell the twins apart, and gave you a tiny spoiler..._**

**_Oh, well._**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is Abia, un, the one with the curly hair, and this is Obi, yeah, the one with the straight hair! Aren't they pretty?" Deidara said happily. "This reminds me of something that Konan told me about natural born babies. Did you know that the female reproductive system only begins making babies when the male's-?"

"Uh, blondie, do I really have to know all this?" asked Hidan, who was begining to feel a bit sick. "I left 'Kuzu's baby on the couch."

Deidara gave Hidan a baffled look. "You must be jesting, un. You really mean that mini-Hidan is Kakuzu's baby? He just wants another person to try to kill, no..?"

Hidan shrugged. "Kakuzu wants to see me hoarding a load of money. I want to know what a Janshin worshiper in a frilly dress looks like, that's why I made mine a chick. That, and I want to know what Kakuzu would look like if he were a girl. Just imagine a girl with a thight dress on."

"You do know that you're having fantasies about your daughter, right, un?" Deidara gave an amused look. "Its not so bad once you get used to being in a dress. Access is alot easier."

"Access to what?"

"To a-"

"NEVERFUCKINGMIND!"

Deidara grumbled something about not letting him speak. He grabbed Hidan's arm and dragged him towards Obi. "Now, what I was saying, if you look at her..."

* * *

Kakuzu leaned back into the couch, playing with Magnus a bit.. "It's been an hour already, do you think Hidan is dead?"

Sasori shrugged, staring at the new father. "Maybe. And that pizza guy is taking forever. It takes one second to make a full meal in a microwave, but it takes over an hour to deliver pizza. What is it, the twenty-first century?"

Itachi shrugged. "Some things never change."

Sasori stood up and began stretching. "So were still up for strip poker next week?" he asked, returning to their earlier topic.

Itachi and Kakuzu both nodded, a perverted smile playing at their faces. "We'll invite Konan over."

Smirking, Sasori began to walk down the slim hallway. "I'm going to check on Deidara and Hidan. Wait here."

* * *

A knock came to the front door.

Neither Kakuzu, nor Itachi moved an inch.

After five minutes of constant knocking, the person behind the door said "Pizza!"

Itachi and Kakuzu where at the door imedietly. "We are so not paying for this..."

* * *

Hidan banged on the closet door. "LET ME FUCK OUT!"**(1)**

"Don't! I cleaned that closet this morning. You'll mess it up again with your sperm." Deidara kicked at the door.

Hidan processed the information. A few minutes later, he said: "Ewww! Not like that! I meant, 'Let me THE fuck out!"

Sasori walked in. "Whats with all the screeching?" asked the red head,

"Hidan wants to masterbat, un."

Sasori rapped at the door with his knuckles. "Mind if I join you?"

Hidan kicked at the door. "THATS NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT! NOW LET ME OUT!"

Sasori frowned and open the door. "There. Happy?"

The albino walked out, dusting his shirt. "Yes, yes I am."

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. _**

**_(1) This was my sister's Idea. Yes, its weird. But funny! ^_^_**

**_I really want to continue, but I keep forgetting about it. Reviews help me remember, though! (And favoriets, and alerts...but reviews aswell!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day...**

Deidara woke up with the sound of baby cries piercing his ears. Groaning, _h_e rolled over to his left side, facing Sasori, almost forgetting the main reason why they had refused to get children. They looked at each other; the red head always woke up first.

"...you, un."

Sasori stayed silently defiant. _No, you_.

After a short battle of wills, the blonde knowing who was going to win this time, Deidara stood up and left, cursing at Sasori quietly.

The hallway was dark, and Deidara tripped over several things on the way to the girl's room._ What is it, two in the_ _morning?_ he asked himself. He made a right turn at the first door, then backed up. He had walked into a closet. Two more doors to go. Then the actual right turn was made. The light pink paint on the wall seemed gray, and the cribs were pushed into the middle of the room.

Something was off.

It took the blonde a while to figure it out.

There was no more crying.

Deidara looked around the room. His eyes fell on a dark figure by the corner.

"...shh..."

"Itachi..." said Deidara in a low annoyed tone. "Don't do that. You scared me. What the hell are you doing here anyways, hmm?"

Itachi looked at Deidara, his eyes glowing a dim red color. He had forced the child in his arms to fall asleep. "I said I was going to stay over, didn't I?"

The blonde shrugged it off, and walked over next to him, stepping over the scattered dolls. Curly red hair.

"Can you put Abia back on her bed?" asked Itachi, carefully handing the sleeping body to the parent.

"This is the first time you actually bothered to shush her this time, un," Deidara whispered at him, turning to put her back.

"I raised two boys. Because of them, I'm a light sleeper, hn."

Deidara smiled slightly. It was still a funny thought in his mind.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?"

Itachi, Sasori and Deidara were sitting down on the black carpet, looking at four eight-month olds.

Itachi raised his hand a bit. Sasori looked at him.

"We should make Deidara wear a dress."

The blonde immidietly began protesting.

Then Sasori lifted up his own hand. "I second it."

The children, who were watching them closely and understanding every word, also raised their hands in agreement.

"Where would you get a dress from anyways?" huffed Deidara.

Itachi poked him in the stomach. "I know you have some from _those _days."

Both Deidara and Sasori blushed, remembering everything.

"In front of them, un?" Deidara gestured at the kids.

"They wont mind," Itachi said.

"How long till you leave?"

"A few more days, maybe."

"Fine..."

* * *

Sasori smirked when Deidara stepped out into the living room, wearing a short white and blue frilly gown. The blonde kept pulling the hem down, trying to cover up as much as possible. Two girls clapped and giggled. The thing probably just reached to his slim thighs, causing Sasori to have a quick reaction to the picture, and making Itachi smile pervertevly.

"You guys have _that?_"

"It was the longest one I could find, un!" Deidara's hands balled into tight fists, getting ready to hit something. Especially that stupid a-!"

Itachi laughed even more, then looked at Sasori who was trying to hold back the urge to rip the damn dress off. "You are one lucky man!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Since the incident a week ago, Itachi has not been seen around the six member family household. Instead, he was forced to move in back into his own home, the place where his own children slept. Who were five year olds, and two of them, by the way..._

Itachi shut the door behind him, muttering darkly when he saw his second son, who was the spitting image of Itachi. The son he reggreted to make, and the son that couldn't dissapear because of Kisame. Why couldn't he just drown him in a river? ...Lifting his head up, he met eye to eye with his sworn enemy.

"Itachi..." the little boy hissed slowly, narrowing his red eyes at him. He stood in the hallway, arrogantly having his fists on his hips, wich wouldve looked cute, if it only weren't for the dangerous looking thing on his wrists.

"...Jamal..."

"It is nice to see you here, after all that time," Itachi's son said in a low voice, taking a small step closer.

"I am afraid I don't feel the same."

Even with his small body, and equally small voice, his eyes showed an incredible amount of anger.

The door of a room flew open, just in time to keep two raven heads from ripping each others throaths out.

Kisame walked into the kitchen, aiming for the cookie jar that stood high on the top shelf, above the kitchen sink. He didnt bother glancing at the pair to know what they were both planning to do once he dissapeared. "Well you two seem to be on better land," he muttered sarcastically before walking out, holding the jar close to his chest.

* * *

**_I'm starting the three facts thing today! Hope you've enjoyd this chapter, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Wow, I feel so hyped up!_**

**_BTW, for those who dont know, Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me! Feel free this whole week, or you can wait for my back up day, March the Third._**

**_1) Kisame is the only thing that holds Jamal and Itachi together._**

**_2) If you read the original story, you will see that Jamal was actually three years younger. But I have a four year old sister who likes telling people off, so I wonder how far a five year old can go. _**

**_3)Throughout this whole series, Itachi will be the one who has the most accurate guesses for what happens in the future. He's my foreshadower. Pay attention to him! He plays a kinda important role until six or seven more chapters into the future. _**


End file.
